


Can You Hear My Heart Beat?

by parkjinchu



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Alternate Universe - Yuri! On Ice, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjinchu/pseuds/parkjinchu
Summary: Dan can't quite achieve his quadruple Salchow. A little push from his idol could be all it takes to get there...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yuri! On Ice so much. I love it with all of my heart. I had soooo much fun writing this, and I'll probably turn it into a series, even if it doesn't get a lot of attention.  
> So, if you want some more Victuuri and Phan crossovers with detailed ice descriptions, please please please send in your prompts because I'd absolutely love to write them for you. I had probably too much fun writing this fic and I really want to write some more yoi x phan :D

The crisp sound of blades scratching through ice cuts through the air, swirling lines cutting shallowly into the cold rink. As Dan makes his step sequence, small chunks of ice are thrown out of the ground below him. Arms taking him along, he glides across the ice, crouching low with his right leg extended perfectly straight in front of him, and he spins around and around until the arena is but a blur.

As he rises again, dancing across the ice, Dan takes a leap into the air, spinning three times. He grins, proud of himself. In this small burst of encouragement, he decides to try his quadruple Salchow again. He’d failed numerous times, but was desperate to complete this jump so he could slot it into the second half of his skate for the Cup of China coming soon.

Gliding quickly on his left foot, Dan swings his right leg up for momentum, and before he knows it, he’s up in the air. Spinning in mid-air, he manages three and a half spins before he falls onto the cold ice again, right leg falling out from underneath him. Determined to keep going, he quickly shuffles back onto his skates, and continues the choreography, ignoring the freezing pain along his side and in his palms. Alas, it isn’t even five seconds before the music cuts out.

“Try again, Dan!” A voice calls out, from the edge of the rink. The phrase is spoken sweetly, with encouragement. It isn’t scolding, like his previous coach’s technique seemed to be. Dan feels he’s able to respond to this gentle approach better.

Nodding quickly, Dan huffs out an exhausted breath. This is the fifth time he’d practiced the entire choreography today. He’d decided not to give up until he achieved the quadruple Salchow he’d been working so hard on, but he’s beginning to doubt his abilities.

Lamely gliding over to his starting position, Dan positions his arms as if he were a ballerina, and awaits the music to start again. It never does. He turns, confused, searching for a reason why it hadn’t begun. The owner of the voice from only seconds before beckons him over to the edge of the rink. His black hair is dangling over his vibrantly sparkling blue eyes, and a look of mischief twinkles within.

Using his arms to push him along, he makes his way over to the wall, where his idol and new coach, Phil, stands.

Dan had admired Phil for years. In fact, the skating champion was the reason he’d begun figure skating in the first place. Phil’s form and skill level was astounding, and the youngster had craved to be an equal with him from the moment he saw first saw a routine of Phil Lester’s on his friend’s TV. In a surprising and utterly awe-striking twist of fate, Phil had somehow discovered a video Dan had uploaded to _YouTube_ , recreating his favourite of Phil’s skates. Apparently in awe of Dan’s talent, Phil asked to coach him, and bring him higher up. Who was Dan to deny his idol a place in his home, even if his stomach twisted in nerves every time the man spoke to him.

It was no secret that Dan was in love with the skater. It was only until Phil arrived that Dan had torn down the posters of the man off his wall (leaving pale rectangles and pin holes sprinkled over his bedroom), and they’d been there for years. Phil happened to find a framed picture of himself on Dan’s desk, that Dan had completely forgotten about – he’d teased the younger boy relentlessly.

Now, Dan stops in front of Phil, slotting his skates into the divot where the ice falls along the rim of the rink. The coach holds a remote in his hand, that controls the music. Leaning against the half-wall, the boy looks up at Phil. His face is pink and sweaty from exhaustion (and, partially embarrassment), brown fringe pushed up above his head to reveal his forehead and widow’s peak. Glancing upon Dan, Phil feels his heart thump in his chest. “Dan, you don’t seem to be getting that quad Salchow,” Phil comments, pushing his hair out of his eyes, only for it to fall back into place. He taps the remote atop Dan’s head, teasing the poor boy.

Blushing, the brunette slides back onto the ice a little. Running his fingers through his hair, he heaves a deep sigh. His body is so hot, and sticky, even in such a cold climate. “I’m _trying_ ,” he whines, kicking the tip of his blade into the ice. He knows he shouldn’t, but he’s too frustrated to bother worrying about damaging the ice in this moment.

“You’re doing well in everything else, Dan, you just can’t get that jump,” Phil says, and points to the ice. It had been buffed before his practice, so the only glistening lines on the white scape had been carved by himself. He was right – they closely followed each other, barely any space between each new line. Meaning – Dan had pinned down his choreography so well that he made no mistakes elsewhere. His failing quad Salchow was his only weakness.

Dan grins, spinning on his blade happily. He turns back to the older man after admiring his handiwork of swirls for a moment more.

“Do you want help?” Phil asks, his smirk crawling up into his cheek, playful. His fingers dance over the buttons on the remote. “Of course, I can’t be on the ice with you while you practice the spin, but I can certainly help you get there…” He opens the gate beside him, and steps onto the ice. Dan hadn’t even seen him put his skates on, but the raven-haired easily glides past him and into the centre of the rink.

“Well?” Phil calls from the middle, as Dan stands by the entrance, stoic. “Are you coming, Dan?” He calls, Dan’s name rolling off his tongue with ease. Dan wants him to say his name again and again until it’s imprinted into his brain like braille.

Nerves making his confirming nod hesitant, Dan stumbles across the rink and beside Phil, where he’s supposed to begin his skate performance. Phil nods his head once, encouraging Dan to position himself, but the everlasting soft twinkle in his eye makes his legs quake with nerves. He holds one hand to his face, the other crossed over his chest. Bending his knee, Dan holds himself in that position, eyes closed, and waits for the music to start.

Once again – it never does.

Instead, Dan hears the scraping of skates, only slightly, and two warm hands covering his own. Opening his eyes, he meets Phil’s blue ones. They shine brightly against his pale skin, a contrast resembling the shades of the ice they dance on. Phil’s hands wrap around Dan’s wrists, and pull him out of his starting position, startling Dan so much, he begins to slip on the ice.

Stepping clumsily to avoid slipping on his face, Dan shuffles awkwardly, though his flailing does nothing but send him forward, directly into Phil’s chest. He feels Phil’s chest bubble with laughter against his cheek, and he blushes, lifting himself back into balance. He doesn’t get very far, as Phil is still holding his wrists, grip loosening to move further up, lacing their fingers together.

Gulping in surprise, the younger boy lets out a squeak of surprise, a deep blush dancing across his cheeks. “P-Phil?”

“Let’s go,” he says from above Dan, pressing play on the remote still wedged between his fingers. He quickly tosses the remote into his pocket, and takes Dan across the ice, dancing together, only connected by their hands. Dan’s chest aches as he feels his idol’s hand grasp tightly onto his, begging to not let go. He hopes, distantly as his consciousness is clouded by the current situation, that Phil wishes for more than just a flirtatious conversation here and there.

Linked by their fingers, the two recite the skate, freely swaying over the smooth ice. As the song nears Dan’s jumps, Phil releases his grasp on the boy, twirling his way to the side of the rink. He holds his arms up, as if showing his student off to the imaginary audience, as Dan sweeps upwards into a triple toe-loop before landing perfectly. Phil’s heart leaps up into his throat as the brunette swings his right leg up, sending him soaring and spinning within the air, and he lands successfully on his two feet.

Dan throws his fist into the air, and for the first time, completes his entire skating piece. His heart swells inside his chest, with both pride in himself and adoration for his idol and coach. He skates over to the man’s side, and clutches onto his arm, bowing slightly. “Thank you, so much, Phil.”

“How did you do it?” Phil asks, though he knows the answer. Lifting his fingers up, he holds Dan’s chin and raises the boy’s face, so their eyes meet. Dan’s lips are chapped from the cold temperature, but Phil doesn’t mind.

“I-I…” Dan stammers, wondering how to phrase his answer. Phil had given him the confidence boost, pushed him over the line that stopped him from achieving his goals. He wonders, then, if his goal was Phil. “You inspired me,” Dan decides, tipping his head to the side a little.

Phil smirks, sliding forward slightly. The bend in his elbow becomes tighter as he pulls the shorter boy’s face closer towards him, using his other hand to brush the brown fringe away from his sparkling eyes. “Is that it, huh?” He whispers between them. Dan nods meekly, and Phil can feel the pads of his fingers heating under the skater’s blush. “How about a reward?”

Dan hates his obnoxious flirting. He knows he’s loved by all in the skating world, being ridiculously talented and gorgeous, and he loves to flaunt it. Though, as much as he hates it, he _craves_ it. Shaking in his skates, the boy nods gently, silently begging – his eyes dark with need.

The man chuckles gently, affectionately watching on as the boy falls apart beneath him at the simple idea of a kiss. Phil understands, he thinks he does. Though Dan had never been above him, he’d craved to touch him so purely, too. Guiding the boy’s round chin upwards, their lips connect, softly meeting each other in the middle.

Warm, in comparison to the rest of the arena, is their embrace. Phil’s hands find themselves in different positions on Dan’s body, one in his hair and the other on the small of his back. After some hesitation, Dan’s arms wind across Phil’s shoulders. It’s the first kiss, and to the both of them, secretly, it feels quite flawless. A weight melts off their shoulders as they silently confess their feelings for one another in soft, air-light kisses.

Dan quickly learns that though Phil is quite the obnoxious narcissist on the outside, when it’s just the two of them, he’s sweet and caring and thoughtful. He doesn’t play so much anymore, after learning that Dan feels intimidated by such dominant behaviour. As the two glide through competitions hand-in-theoretical-hand, Dan becomes stronger and more confident in his abilities and in himself. Phil realises this, and he adores it.

The pair make for a perfect duo, but the world is yet to discover how perfect they really are.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy that?  
> If you did, and want to see more Yuri x Phan crossover fics, send in some prompts [here](fivepixelphan.tumblr.com/ask) because I'd love to turn this into a series of different yoi and phan stories. (IDK how I feel about the characters in this one so it's up to you guys to give me some awesome prompts :D)


End file.
